


The World on a String.

by SiennaBlue



Series: . . . (I'm Here) For your Entertainment. [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaBlue/pseuds/SiennaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So apparentely Zack has a thing for anal beads... and maybe some other stuff, too. </p><p>Who knew?</p><p>(Or: The kinda follow up to "(I'm Here) For Your Entertainment.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World on a String.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is one of the "sequel" snippets to 'that threesome fic,' as it's still labeled as in my head.
> 
> I haven't written anything with toys in years, so, yeah, I might be a little rusty? And it shows? I think? *sigh*

Cloud keeps bringing food. It's totally unnecessary but so cute that Zack doesn't have the heart to say anything. See, tonight it had been the most awesome cake ever. Cake Cloud had gotten at what Zack knows to be Genesis's favorite bakery, and _maybe_ the redhead had been able to tell, cause they'd actually sat down to eat before taking their clothes off.

Well. Okay. So they hadn't really _sat down_ sat down, like with forks and plates and shit, but sucking whipped cream and fillings off each other's bodies had been way cool, too, and kinda kinky, and he can still taste it when they kiss specially deep, the hint of chocolate and raspberries at the back of Cloud's mouth. 

Zack hums happily when Cloud wriggles on top of him, jostling the half hard cocks trapped between them, and Zack flips them over just because he can, laughing and groaning and a little dizzy, clambering up to hover on his hands and knees. The blond's skin is pink from having been scrubbed clean of the sugary stickiness, smelling like Genesis's body wash that Zack had rubbed all over him, fresh and fruity and earth-ish where he buries deep into Cloud's neck. 

He's too busy dragging his mouth up to that jaw to pay much attention to the fingertips roaming his chest—until they brush his nipples. Then all bets are off and he gets a little distracted, mostly by the sounds he's making, sounds that Cloud freaking _loves_ , Zack knows, enough to keep going, flicking and circling and rolling the hard nubs under thumbs until he's panting but mostly grinning.

He takes revenge biting Cloud's neck, licking into the hollow of his throat and digging his nose into that perfect soft spot right under his chin. Zack loves that spot. Loves to nib and lick and kiss it, because... "Zack..."

"Hm?"

Cloud's laughing, quivering underneath. "Stop it!"

"Aww, Spiky, ruining all my fu--un..." His nipples get pinched hard for his troubles, so of course Zack is suddenly squirming along with him, happy and moaning and, "okay, okay, no need to get frisky...," catching Cloud's mouth in another kiss. Lost in the feeling of wet and sharp and soft, they miss the breeze of warm, humid air drifting over their naked forms. 

"What an utterly tempting pose to be caught in, Zack Fair."

They freeze at the words, but with how his head is down and his ass way up in the air, well, Zack can kinda see where Genesis is coming from. Blinking up at the man, he does a little double take. Nope. Yup. Still there, and there's a part of him that isn't even surprised that Genesis is holding a materia right now. 

The shiny sphere is nestled into the triangle of thumb, pointer and middle finger, but thank Gaia there's another part of his brain that figures that, _nope_ , this is very much _not_ a materia. Not with how a string connects it to other look-a-likes, and for ten embarrassing seconds Zack has no clue what he's looking at. 

Then he does, and, _fuck._

It's a string of anal beads. A fucking sex toy! He's watched his fair share of porn, course he's seen one! But he's never _seen_ it. Not, ya know, hands on? His cock twitches at the idea and the way Genesis is smirking, well, he'd likely be more than happy to, uh, demonstrate...

"Are you up for a bit of... _play_ , puppy?" And, shit. Yeah, that's exactly what he—He knew telling Genesis anything would come back and bite him in the ass. Probably even literally, this time, only his cock twitches again as if it would like to be reminded how, exactly, that would be a bad thing...? At all?

Tearing his eyes away from the ball Genesis is fondling is frigging _hard_. 

He wants—he needs to see what—Cloud's eyes are dark and glued to the toy, spellbound, and, _oh_. Right. They had watched that clip together where that one guy had gotten himself off using a beaded toy and they'd ended up all over each other ten minutes in because the guy obviously had had _lots_ of fun with it and noisy orgasms and—yeah. 

Cloud's gaze flickers. His mouth parts and a pink tongue swipes pinker lips. 

"Fuck." 

Attention and gazes shift when the mattress sinks. Genesis's skin is damp, too, but his hair is almost all dry and Zack vaguely wonders how he does it because Zack never manages showering without getting his hair wet, and it's a pain in the ass when you have to--to--His brain goes a little loopy when Genesis trails the strand of beads along Zack's body, and then rubs the smallest against Cloud's lips. 

Pops it in like a piece of candy as soon as they open up for him and Cloud's eyes go comically wide. There's nothing even remotely funny in how Genesis covers Cloud's mouth with his own, licking into him like Zack had done, only deeper, dirtier, rolling the bead around once, twice, and then pulling away. 

"What do you think, pretty? Another one?" The ball Genesis is holding is bigger, but Cloud doesn't look or sound like he cares. " _Do_ be careful not to choke."

It goes straight to his cock, the tight grip of Genesis's fingers on Cloud's jaw, and Zack's hand moves like it knows what's up, gripping himself. Which, hey, not a bad move, cause the string that's dangling from their lips and rolls the beads over Cloud's pink nipple? It's doing _things_ to Zack, too, and he _can't stop fucking staring_!

"Pucker up for me, pretty." For a sec Genesis is squishing Cloud's face so cutely that Zack huffs out a breathless laugh—to have it die a choking death when Genesis addresses him in a voice he normally uses on his troops. "Pay attention, Zack Fair." It's scarily hot. 

Genesis tugs carefully so Cloud can get his teeth out of the way, but then—shit. Shit. The beads stretch Cloud's lips into a nice little O before they come out, each with a soft pop, but it's really the sounds they make, way too high and needy, that have him go red in the face. 

Genesis touches the blush. "So very pretty..."

"Genesis--"

"Tell me, is this what you wanted, then? And do be sure, for the way I play can be rather... intense."

Is that—Does he... "...ya really have to ask?"

Turns out he does, but the answer will never be no, not with how bright Genesis's eyes are and how quick Cloud's chest is heaving and how hard it's gotten Zack's dick. 

It doesn't take long to shift into position, after, for Genesis to get on his knees behind Zack and work first one, then two fingers into him. He's relaxed from the shower and combined with the amount of lube being used, there's no need to go slow. Eager to get on with it, Zack wiggles his ass to convince the redhead of exactly that.

"Always so impatient, puppy..." 

"Yeah, yeah, like you'd be—shit!"

He almost comes off the bed when the digits move, twisting and widening so thoroughly he can feel his walls squirm around them as they spread lube everywhere they can reach. And they can reach frigging far, yet they manage to avoid that one spot Zack wants them to touch the most—right until they pull out and curl _just so_ as if Genesis can't resist getting in that one little tease. 

And. Right. It's _Genesis_ , of course he can't! Zack swallows an eye roll when the wide, wet pad of a thumb rubs his hole. "Such a pretty, little thing," Genesis coos, and Zack has no clue if he's talking about Zack himself or the fluttering hole he's petting, but his face goes a couple degrees hotter either way. 

Thank goodness he doesn't have time to dwell on it as round pressure catches his attention. Zack's ass opens up like it's been made for this, like Cloud's mouth had done and that—that's a turn on, like, holy fuck, to know where that thing has been and where it's freaking now--

It's enough, the next bead slips in just like that. A strangled moan escapes his throat when his hole contracts, clamping down hard on the string hanging out, and a finger touches the trembling muscle like it's the most interesting thing ever. "If only you could see yourself like this." 

_Shit._ "Yeah, ho—how 'bout not, tha—thanks--"

Genesis, the bastard, _tsk_ s at him.

"I want—can I... watch?" 

Zack blinks and it takes a moment to connect the dots in his overheating brain.

"Zack?"

"S—sure thing, Spiky, kno—ock yourself out.."

His voice trips over itself when Genesis starts working another one in like nothing's changed, like Zack isn't glowing like a fucking mako generator right now knowing there's more eyes on him _there_ and it's—he can feel the glass stretch him. Prodding him open, so freakin' good that his hips shove back on their own, forcing the bead and half of Genesis's finger in before he knows it's happening. 

Someone moans, low and dirty, and then...

"Oh, you are doing _so_ well, puppy," Genesis purrs, and Zack startles himself when his cock twitches at the praise, so hard it hurts, and his ass clenches like it wants to keep Genesis there. He's never—he never thought that was something he'd get off on but—The stroke of Genesis's hand on his ass is fond, almost proud as he runs the freed digit through Zack's crack. 

It brings back half forgotten memories of his mother stroking his hair the same way, telling him ' _well done_ ' when he'd learned to tie his shoes and that's—it's so fucking _wrong_ to think about that now, but his body shakes and aches for Genesis's touch and praise and his cock dumps even more precum all over itself and the bed.

He doesn't even realize he's babbling until it rumbles in his chest. "...please... Genesis, pl—please..."

"Begging so soon?" Genesis makes another tsk-ink noise. "You _have_ been good, though, have you not? Hm... I suppose you want it now?"

It's—it's already there, Gods, drifting over his hole, whirling, slick and big, he can just imagine what it'll feel like, going in and, "...please _pleasepleaseplea—ah!_..." 

Two fingers dive into him instead, rough and deep and hitting all the right spots. Zack can feel his orgasm coming from a mile away, the familiar tingle that starts at the bottom of his spine and spreads everywhere. Nonono!—he doesn't want it to end, not yet, not when there's—

A hand grabs the base of Zack's length, his balls, tight enough to hurt, and that is exactly... it does the trick, pulling him back from teetering right on the edge. One last squeeze and Genesis lets go. "Do not come yet."

It's an order, and Zack feels silk slide under his cheek when his head bobbles an automatic nod. He has no clue if he can pull that off, though, not with how hair trigger close he already feels again when fingertips pry back into him, cool, slippery glass fitting between them, and the way the ring of muscles stretches and grips and eases the thing inside. 

"Look at you, so greedy." 

Gasping, Zack muffles a half groan against his arm. "Don't—shit, don't s—say things like that or—"

Forget intense.

Genesis is vicious. 

One hand rubs at his hip while the other—his whole body _throbs_ when Genesis pulls on the string, pulling the bead halfway out, a little more to finally let go and let it be sucked back in. Zack squeezes his eyes shut tight against the feeling of a finger resting on the rim as Genesis does it again and again, fighting the sharp waves of pleasure with fists full of sheets and teeth that bite skin, fights it with holding his breath until he's dizzy.

He can't fight the soft touch on his cock, loose fists that smear precum all over his shaft, because that's not Genesis, hands too small and knowing—his back arches, coils of pleasure prickling at the nape of his neck as that hand slides up to the head and rubs at the slit oozing more of the clear fluid. Zack sobs a wordless plea when they stop, tenderly fondle his balls on the way to his ass. 

"Nhh...!" The scratch of short nails followed by the slick, cool slide of lube is a mindfuck. His knees slip, sliding his upper body forward and down so low that his shoulders and collarbones end up just about flat on the bed. Hands on his cheeks and fingers on his hole and fingertips in him and than another bead that disappears into him. 

He can feel the balls being poked, inside, prodded and jostled, moving and jiggling, and then a finger, long and slim alongside, curling, beckoning, massaging that one spot mercilessly until Zack is nothing more than a drooling, grunting mess. 

He tries his best not to feel, to distract himself from the sensation of relentless pressure right there on his—there's no—he can't—heat and friction lick at every nerve ending in his body and he can only mouth at his spit-soaked patch of Genesis's sheets as his cock jerks and pulses into the air and the bed in big blotches. There's tension on the string when he hasn't yet managed to catch his breath. He knows it should mean something to some part of his brain, but Zack can't--

The beads start coming out one by one, _bump. bumpbumpbump_ , each and every one like an electric shock that knocks his eyes shut and unhinged, animal noises loose from his throat as he chokes out another orgasm. "So noisy for me," someone whispers close to his ear, and that's Genesis but he can't—there's—the hot, slick head of a cock—Cloud, that's his Cloud—at his still quivering opening. 

"So beautiful too, and you should see your pretty boy, hard and leaking just for you. Oh puppy, you are both being so good..." 

Zack breathlessly cries out, feels himself open up when it pokes him, begging, wanting and--

"Zack? Zack, c—can I? Please?"

 _Yes._ Oh Gods, yes, "... _yesyesyesyes..._ " 

He's slurring, drooling wet and sloppy, but the echoes of their groans, loud and carnal, ring in his ears when Cloud sinks into him, tearing him open with heat and pressure and sparking fire when he starts thrusting in earnest and then changes it up moments later, rolling his hips flush to Zack's ass before puling all the way out to plunge back in, starting all over again.

Finally Cloud's hips stutter and freeze and for a moment Zack thinks he's going to come but no, Cloud just gasps and shivers, hands slipping in their grip of his hips. His heavy lidded eyes fight Zack when he tries to focus on blurry figures in a far away mirror and his breath hitches at the hint of fingers stroking between Cloud's buttocks, a slow, lazy back and forth, and then pause to spread those round cheeks to get to-- 

" _Ah_!"

What Genesis is doing, it's fucking up Cloud's rhythm and his voice, but Zack's body is winding tighter with every erratic thrust that jitters the cockhead past his prostate anyway. He doesn't think he can come again, not so soon, not like this, but the friction keeps building and building and then--

"I can't—if you--"

"Shh, go on."

Genesis closes their fingers around Zack's shaft. 

It makes him shudder and whine high in his throat, but he's so damn sensitive it hurts, and the way they strip his cock, tight and rough but slow, it isn't helping at all, it's making it worse, pain and pleasure overlapping until--"Come for me."--just like that, Zack does, dry and sobbing helplessly, but so frigging proud he has no clue.

He just sags in their hold, after, lets himself be posed and pushed and pulled until Cloud's pulses inside him, comes with a long, satisfied groan himself. The hands are gentle, though, and so nice moving him away from the wet spot and he can't help nuzzle into the cool pillow under his cheek. Someone chuckles, warm and sweet, and that's Cloud, too.

Cloud's voice and, oh, Cloud's face and Cloud's eyes, so close their noses touch, looking a little bit like Zack feels, fucked out and spent and so damn happy. 

His hole is leaking, warm cum tickling behind his balls. 

"I love you."

Oh. Yeah, Yeah, he so does too! "Hmpth!" Spit bubbles burst against his lips when he tries to say it back, so he gives up and tiredly blinks his agreement instead. 

It earns more of that sweet, sweet laughter from that sweet mouth, a mouth that brushes buzzing kisses to his temple and the corner of his lips. The gentle hum leaves so Cloud can touch their foreheads together, and that's okay, but he's kinda afraid of the hands that ease his thighs apart... _wha...what...?_

Genesis's voice, soft and kind, soothes his anxiety in a way that rarely ever happens to him. "Shh, be still." The cool, wet touch of fabric on his sweat soaked skin is paradise and he hears himself fucking _whimper_ , trying to get more of it, everywhere. "Shh. Close your eyes." 

Zack does. He's out in a wink.  


* * *

  
Zack nearly has a heart attack when, a week later, a black velvet gift bag shows up in his duffel bag and, from the nest of white tissue paper inside, a strand of shiny blue beads wink up at him. 

> _"Enjoy playtime with your kitten, puppy."_

"What's that?"

Zack nearly rips the card in half in his hurry to stuff it all back where it came from and away from Angeal's curious eyes.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just a... prank gift."

Angeal's gaze drifts over the duffel and then his burning face. Zack bats away the worried hand feeling his forehead with a forced laugh.

"I'm fine! Seriously. It's... I'm just a little excited, ya know?"

He's going to kill Genesis.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably up next in the series, rimming fun with Genesis and Cloud... anyone up for something like that? *hides*
> 
> Anyway. Have a great day!


End file.
